Love Still Exists
by Hayybabe19
Summary: This is the love story for Ty and Amy that I came up with. I love the show and wanted to put my own spin on things.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my second fanfic on this website but my first one for Heartland. I hope everyone likes it; I will be starting after the first season. When Ty comes back and has been beaten up really bad. That is where I will begin, I own nothing from Heartland nothing about this is true, it is just a story I make up as I go. Thanks for reading and comments and feedback would be amazing! Hope you enjoy!

**Love Still Exists**

**Chapter 1**

**Amy's POV**

It has been four months since I have seen or heard from Ty, everyone keeps telling me how I am young and that this pain will go away but for some reason I do not feel like this is just a young crush. I know Ty and I have not officially been together as a couple but I felt like we were a couple we just did not put the label on it. After everything I went through this past year with losing my mom I felt like Ty was the one who held things together for me, he was the one human that I could put all of my energy into so I would not think about the horrible pain in my heart from losing my mom. I wish more than anything that she were here right now. She always knew what to do, grandpa loves me and tries really hard to act brave and tell me that it will get better but I think he is trying to convince himself that more than anything because he loved Ty just as if he were his own son. Since he left I have been avoiding everyone and just throwing myself into my work. So when I do go out in public I get the same sympathy look I got right after my mom died. I just wish he would call me to let me know that he was ok; I thought that I actually meant something to him. I guess that is why they tell good girls never to fall in love with bad guys.

**Tys POV**

Being away from Heartland has made me really see how much that place has really changed me and how for the first time ever in my life that I was actually happy, I had a nice place, a family who cared about me, a stable job, and I had Amy. She was one of the most frustrating yet most amazing people I have ever met. She cares so deeply for horses and is willing to do anything to help them. I have never seen someone who is able to connect with a horse the way she does. Believe it or not I miss Jack almost just as bad as I miss Amy, he has helped me feel safe again. The father figures I had growing up I was terrified of and hurt but Jack made me feel safe and taught me a lot of things. Moving here with my biological dad was a big mistake, working whatever job I can find while he is out blowing our money and then having to borrow from loan sharks who have come after me before looking for him. I miss the safety of the loft above the barn and waking up to see Amy every morning. I don't know why I cannot get this girl out of my head but something tells me she is going to be there for a while.

**Amy's POV**

Today is my birthday and I am actually going out with our new ranch hand named Caleb. He is a rodeo man he loves doing that but when he does not have a rodeo to go to he works on our ranch. I have known Caleb for years our paths just never crossed for us to be friends until now. When we are driving down the road to Maggie's I can't help but look at the side of the road where on Tys first day at the ranch he punched my boyfriend in the face and then followed me in his truck until I got in. I felt guilty thinking about him when I am supposed to be hanging out with Caleb but Ty is always on my mind. No matter what he is always there somewhere. When we get to the restaurant Caleb announces that he forgot his wallet which I found suspicious because I know I saw it in his pocket. When we drove up the drive way I instantly knew what was going on. One of Lou's "surprise dinners" she was famous for those. I have to admit having everyone there felt great but my grandpa was not there. Grandpa never missed my birthday but I didn't think too much into it and I enjoyed myself at my party.

**Tys POV**

My dad forgot to pay the loan shark again and I took a major beating for it, I was tired of this I knew where I belonged I just needed a way to get back to it. They busted up my truck pretty bad, stole all of the cash I had on me, and beat me up pretty bad but I did not care about any of that all I wanted was to go back home to Heartland. I picked up my dad's main line and waited for someone to pick up at Amy's house and Jack did. At this time the loan sharks where back trying to get in the house saying they were not finished with me yet. Jack could hear them and asked where I was at. All I could spit out was the address before they broke in the door and drug me outside. I was continuously being hit with something medal in my back and getting my face crushed, I could feel almost all of my ribs breaking. I thought they were eventually going to beat me to death and I started going unconscious. I had that feeling like right before you have surgery and they give you the drugs like you are under water and can't move. But I felt the beating stop and I felt myself being picked up and put into a truck. I recognized the smell of the truck; I was back in Jacks truck going back to Heartland.

**Amys POV**

I was standing in the kitchen talking to Mallory when I saw grandpas truck pull up, I told Lou grandpa was back and we all went out on the porch but the happiness I felt about grandpa being back quickly went away when I saw a beaten Ty in the front seat. So many emotions were running through me, fear, sadness, happiness but most of all anger. The brave side of me told me I did not want him here but my heart was over joyed that he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Still Exists**

**Chapter 2**

**Tys POV**

Seeing Amy's face when I got out of the truck last night was amazing and heartbreaking at the same time. I knew I was a sore bloody mess but I could not tell if she was happy to see more or was sad to see me. Everyone but Mallory kind of kept their distance but Mallory jumped right on me who hurt a lot but I was glad she was happy to see me. Scott, Jack and Lou took me into the barn and Scott helped stich up some of my cuts and put a large ace bandage around my body to help keep the broken rips in place to heal correctly. He gave me some pain killers to help ease the pain, he may only work with animals but he did a nice job of cleaning me up. Mallory came in a few minutes later and handed Jack some extra blankets.

"Here Amy told me to bring these out, she said it was supposed to be really cold tonight and thought you would need them." Mallory said to Jack.

"Here grandpa, I will take them up and make the bed for him. So when Scott gets done he can get to sleep before the pain killers wear off." Lou said and took the blankets up to the loft.

**Amy's POV**

Last night after everyone got done taking care of Ty I looked out my window and saw him standing there with the door open. He was looking right at my bedroom window. We always did this before we went to bed. I went to the stand and brushed out my hair and when I walked back to the window the door was shut and I could tell he had shut his light off. I crawled under my covers and for the first time in four months I slept all the way through the night.

**Tys POV**

When I got up the next morning I was so sore I could not even move. It took forever but I finally got to where I could stand but when I was trying to put my shirt on obviously someone could hear me groaning because they came up the stairs. Amy stood in the door way and looked at me totally mortified by the bruises.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I told her.

"Really is that why you sound like you are dyeing? Here let me help you." She said

Amy grabbed my shirt and gently put each arm and my head threw the proper holes. I walked over to my dresser and got a t-shirt and a pair of sweats out. Amy grabbed the boxes of gauze and medical equipment Scott left.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Lou says you have to take a shower and then Scott is going to bandage you up again. Face it Ty you are back at Heartland now. Everyone here treats you like family. Even if you abandon us for now reason."

She did not even give me time to explain, I walked down the stairs and Amy had rode the four wheeler to the barn just so I would have to walk up to the house and I went inside and got my shower and Amy went to the barn to help with the horses so I knew this was my only chance to talk to Lou in private.

"How mad is she?" I asked Lou as she held the gauze for Scott to tape on.

"She is upset Ty, you have no idea how much it hurt her when you left."

"It wasn't easy for me either."

"Then why didn't you call her? And not just her Ty what about Grandpa? He loves you like a son! And you didn't even think to call him? You broke his heart too; he stayed worried about you the entire time. Not only has that but this proved how much he loves you. He has never missed Amy's birthday ever. Especially since our dad left but he got in his truck in the middle of her party just to come find you. Have you taken a good look at his face? Scott had to stitch a place on his forehead and he has a black eye. You hurt us all Ty. You were family to us and you just left." Lou said and was mad but also started to cry a little bit.

"I know but after coming here and seeing how you guys are trying to build a relationship with your dad made me think mine would be better with my dad too. But it wasn't, it was horrible and I plan on making it up to all of you. I am not going anywhere, I know who my family is now and I know who I love and I am not giving up any of you guys for any reason."

"Well you know it is going to take some time but I am going to be on your side. Everyone in town is going to talk about you but I will defend you and I am even going to help you with Amy. Not because you love her but because she loves you too. You just made a really big mistake and you hurt her and its going to take some time for her to get over that. Now while Scott is finishing up these last few stiches I am going to go get her so you two can talk." Lou said and got up and walked out of the house heading to the barn.

10 minutes later I saw Amy walking up to the house and I was sitting on the couch when she walked in.

"Lou said you needed to talk to me." She said with anger in her voice and her arms crossed.

"Please sit down." I said and patted the couch.

"What do you want Ty?"

"Amy I wanted to say I am sorry and explain things."

"Well that's a good start Ty, and you better make it fast before you decide to leave again."

"I am not going anywhere Amy. I promise you that, I am not going anywhere. Heartland is my home and it's where I want to be. And the reason why I left was to help my dad, he said he really needed me and he had changed his life and that he wanted to build a relationship with me. Amy I watched as you and your dad rebuilt yours and you are still doing it. It is so hard for me to accept the fact that I do not have any biological family that will accept me. But I realized that biology is not what makes a family, it's the ones you love and who take care of you and who are there for you. That's you Amy; I don't know why I can't get you out of my head. I couldn't understand the heartbreak I felt when I thought of you. I know I hurt you Amy and I know it is going to take a while for us to get back to where we were. But can we just try to start over."

"I am sorry Ty, but the pain I have been through this past year and then these past four months I don't think I can go through that again and I don't think I will ever be able to look at you the same again. I am glad you came back for Grandpa but for now you just need to stay away from me." She said and slammed the door and walked back to the barn.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

The only reason I took so long to update is because I did not get any feedback asking me to post a new chapter or that anyone liked it. So as soon as I know you guys are still reading and enjoying it I will post a new chapter every day almost. Thank you for reading and commenting! Please keep it up! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 3

**Love Still Exists**

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV**

Ty has been back at Heartland for two weeks now and we have barley spoken to each other, Grandpa let him stay inside the house after that first night because he said it was too cold in the loft for him to be sleeping up there until his body got stronger. So seeing him on the couch every morning did not make things easy but I have learned to ignore him as best as I can. He has healed really well and started sleeping up in the loft again last night. I needed his help with this wild horse that I was trying to help but Ty was still sleeping so as much as I didn't want to I walked up the steps to the loft. When I opened the door Ty had the blanket pulled up to his bare shoulders. He never slept in a shirt no matter how cold it was because he said it made him feel trapped in his sleep. I walked up to the bed and started shaking it.

"Ty you have to get up! I need your help with Ghost!" I yelled.

"Go away Amy, go get Caleb to help you." He said and I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Fine I will. Just thought you would like to help since he seems to be attached to you."

"Fine." Ty said

Ty flung back the covers and when he did I noticed he was as naked as the day he was born and I instantly slammed the door and could hear him laughing.

"I hate you!" I screamed through the door.

**Tys POV**

Amy and I were still barley speaking to each other so I thought that I would just lighten the mood and make her laugh a little bit. That's why I purposely stood up naked in front of her. I knew she would be humiliated but then she would laugh as she went down the stairs. I was glad Jack let me stay in the house while I was getting better because being that cold while I was hurt would not be a good thing but I liked my loft. It was safe up there and it was where I felt at home. I bought an extra space heater but made sure to turn it off before I fell asleep. I put some clothes on and slowly made my way down the stairs. Most of me felt better but my ribs were still awful. So I had to take things slow, when I walked down the stairs of course there was Caleb with that big goofy grin on his face trying to get ghost to come to him but Ghost was not liking it at all.

"Here I will get him." I said walking over to them.

"I can get him city slicker; I have been raised around horses I know what I am doing."

"Caleb, just let him do it. Ghost always comes when Ty calls for him." Amy snapped.

I can't believe Amy just stood up for me against Caleb that has not happened since I got back. She always chooses Caleb over me for everything. Even just helping do the dishes or clean out the stalls. Caleb thinks we are in some kind of competition but there is no competition Amy and I had something special that not even he could interfere with. Amy is mad at me right now and I don't blame her but I know that I will win her back it is just going to take some time.

"Ty make sure you run him and make sure he gets fed he hasn't been eating very much and if it doesn't get better I will have to call Scot." Amy said as her and Caleb left.

**Amy's POV**

It felt good to have Ty make me laugh again, I think that is one of the reasons I fell for him to start with because he always made me laugh. I am so serious all of the time and it is nice to have someone make you laugh and show you how to have fun. Caleb was fun to be around and was a nice guy and I admit I may have a little crush on him but nothing like what I feel for Ty. But I do like making Ty jealous with Caleb because I know it drives him crazy. Just a little taste of his own medicine, I know I won't be able to do it for very long though because every time I get around Ty the pain goes away a little bit more each time. I will eventually stop being mad he is just going to have to show me that he is not going to leave again because having him leave again would be horrible and I don't want to have to go through that again.

"Hey Amy lets go to Maggie's tonight?" Caleb said loud enough for Ty to hear.

"Sorry but I have school tomorrow and still haven't done any of my homework and I am already behind in my Science class." I said and walked into the house.

**Tys POV**

I laughed at Amy's rejection because I knew that I was winning and that Caleb had only done that to make me mad but he got turned down. I saw that he was angry and he started walking my way.

"Look Ty just because she is busy tonight doesn't mean I still won't get what I want. Who do you think she will pick? A guy that knows everything about how to run a ranch and work with horses or someone who drives a beat up old truck and a motorcycle instead of a horse? She's a country girl Ty. You are the last thing on her mind trust me."

"That's the thing Caleb, I don't trust you." I said with a grin and walked to the barn to take care of the rest of the horses.

I knew I had won that round with Caleb I knew there would be more ahead that he may win but for now I had won.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The only thing I hate about living here is that it gets really cold before Halloween so by the time November gets here we are covered in snow and ice. It was only two days until Thanksgiving, we always had a nice family dinner and spent the day together not worrying about what bills needed to be paid. But this year was different, this would be the first Thanksgiving without my mom and that was starting to weigh on my mind but I knew she would want me to celebrate just like we always did and enjoy us all being together again. This year Lou has decided to invite everyone Grandpa, Lisa, Dad, Mallory, Caleb, Ashley, Ty, Soraya, and Scot. Even though all of those people are our family a lot of them do not get a long and I will have Ty and Caleb competing for my attention which was really starting to get on my nerves. I only wanted to mess with Ty a little bit but the guys have taken it to a completely different level now.

**Tys POV**

I never really liked this time of year, not because of the cold weather or because of the snow but because of the disappointment I felt. Each year my mom would tell me how we were going to have a great Thanksgiving and Christmas and she would say she was going to cook all day and that she was going to help "Santa" shop for my toys. But every year her and Wade would end up drunk and fighting and I remember when I was 9 Wade actually broke my arm on Thanksgiving Day. So when Lou invited me to dinner I wanted to say no but you can never tell Lou no.

**Amys POV**

I was helping Lou cook when everyone showed up; all of the women were in the kitchen cooking while all of the men were in the living room talking. It was nice having everyone there and all of us laughing and making fun of each other for one reason or another but I was still missing my mom a lot, everyone kept telling me it gets easier but there are so many days out of the year that I want her to be there for and now she can't be. After everything was finally cooked and put out on the table it was time for everyone to sit down and eat the food that all of the women prepared which if I am being honest they are brave men for deciding to try something that Lou, Mallory and I had spent days making.

**Tys POV**

I finally saw what Thanksgiving is really about, I looked around the table and saw everyone laughing and Caleb spilling food all the way down his shirt and on his face and everyone telling the girls how shocked they were about how good the food tasted. I was expecting the worse but things were great. After everyone was done eating I decided to go out on the porch and get some fresh air when I heard the squeaky screen door open and Amy wrapped up in her Winter coat came walking out.

**Amys POV**

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked Ty when I first saw him.

"Just taking it all in." Ty replied and I walked and sat next to him on the bench.

"All of our holidays are like that, we all always laugh and have fun but soon grandpa and dad will start arguing over something stupid." I said.

"I know this holiday is hard for you since it is the first one without your mom. But for me this was the best Thanksgiving I have ever had. Even Lou's cooking was good, but don't tell her that or I will never hear the end of it." Ty said with that wonderful laugh that he has that makes me fall for him even harder.

"It is hard for me, Christmas will be much harder but my mom would want me to be happy and she would want me to enjoy this time and I really think Grandpa needs us all here right now."

"He does need you here. Amy, I am so sorry that I left it was stupid and I was just hoping to find a family like the one you have. But that just turned out to be a disappointment."

"Ty didn't you ever stop to think instead of looking for a family like mine that you already have one? You are a huge part of this family. Everyone in that room loves you…Except for Caleb but everyone else does and Grandpa already considers you a son or a grandson. You are a part of this family now, just ask Scot he moved out years ago but he is here every holiday without fail. This is your family. I know I made things really hard after you came back but Ty you really hurt me. I don't want you to leave again I think that is why I have been distancing myself from you. But I am done with that, I really want to be your friend again. I just can't take losing another person that I care about so before you agree with me to try to put the past behind us I want you to make sure you are staying here. Please don't hurt me again Ty."

"Amy I promise you, I am not leaving. This is my home and you are right this is my family; everyone in that house has changed my life in so many ways. Except for Caleb but he helped me too because he helped me see how stupid I was to leave you and that any guy would love to be with you and I threw it all away. When you are ready I would be really happy to finally be your boyfriend again. But for now we will be friends because I want you to build that trust in me again. I also want to show Jack and everyone else that I deserve you."

"I am glad you are back, and I really hope you mean it when you say you are going to stay."

**Tys POV**

After our conversation I went back up to my loft and curled under my covers to try to keep warm and all I could think about was how Amy was ready to give me a second chance, and that I was finally back home with my family. This is where I belong; when I went to sleep that night I had a dream. It was a warm spring day, Amy looked a little older and she was in a white dress and she came walking down the aisle towards me. But that dream soon turned into a nightmare when I saw my stepdad Wade watching us. I woke up and was sweating like I had just run 10 miles. Once I finally realized where I was and that it was just a dream I was able to lay back down and go to sleep. The dream did not come back but the feeling in my stomach that I had stayed with me for the rest of the night.


End file.
